Dispensers are used to selectively distribute a desired amount of material, such as tape, from a storage unit. Unfortunately, dispensers for tape and other materials are often cumbersome to use, especially when a user has only one free hand to maneuver the dispenser. For example, material dispensers are often difficult to use while a user grasps a ladder with one hand and attempts to remove and cut the material with the other hand. In addition, many dispensers for materials such as, for example, tape, require a cutting edge that is awkwardly placed and can harm a user if it comes into contact with the user. Furthermore, these dispensers are also often configured for use in a single orientation, for example, on a right side of a user's waist, and must be reconfigured for use at a different location, such as a left side of a user's waist.